


New Year, New Life!

by Reirachan



Series: Getting Married [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I can't believe myself oh my god, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their marriage might not be the marriage of one's dreams, but it was perfect nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Life!

“Let me see... Moriyama-senpai, Hayakawa-senpai, Momoicchi, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi…”

Kasamatsu clenches his teeth at all the “cchi”s. This little habit of Kise seemed to never die off, and that annoyed him more than anything else, because it was so repetitive and annoying and he always said shit about _respect_ , but he called so many people by that and _of course_ he wasn’t jealous of them the slightest bit, of course not, it’s just that the shitty brat would make a fuss about calling him “senpai” when they first met but he didn’t stutter to call all those people exactly their age “cchi.”

No jealousy involved. It was just annoying. He didn’t like the sound at all. That was obviously it.

“Oh, of course we will have to call Takao! And Midorimacchi will come with him… Hm…”

Kasamatsu sighed. Of course, he liked Takao – actually he liked him way more than any of the Generation of Miracles Kise mentioned before – but he would like Takao a lot more if he didn’t give Kise tips on how to annoy the shit out of Kasamatsu, and those tips didn’t work _way too well_. Takao was Kasamatsu’s friend at first, but when he met Kise they decided to join their evil annoying forces, and now they were too close for Kasamatsu’s and Midorima’s mental health. 

“And I think that’s it… Yukio, your eyebrows are frowning”

He raised his head to look at him, seeming surprised, “oh, is that so?”

Kise, who was previously lying on the bed, his chin on his fist and his feet pointing at the top, the legs swinging in the air, sat down in an instant, looking puzzled at Kasamatsu, “yeah. What’s wrong?” 

He looked genuinely worried, and Kasamatsu suppressed a chuckle. Kise was an open book, but he was also really cute. “Just thinking that there’s no way this will work out well.”

“Eh? Do you regret it?” now Kise looked hesitant, staring at the ground with a pained look in his eyes. He looked like a scared dog, and it would be cute if it weren’t so painful to see the cheerful boy like that. Yukio patted his hair and kissed his forehead gently, “of course not, stupid. In fact, I can’t wait. I’m so happy,” those were his honest feelings, but he didn’t look straight into Ryouta's eyes, trying to suppress a slight blush that made his way into his face nonetheless, “it’s just that your friends aren’t exactly the most behaved people, and I think this wedding will end up a mess.”

Kise pouted, “senpai, you’re mean.”

Again, he chuckled. How could this boy do that? He felt so natural, “I’m not your senpai anymore. Call me Yukio.” He hit the back of his head playfully.

“Yes, yes, sorry,” Kise sighed. Yukio started twining the hair next to Kise’s neck in his fingers, scratching the back of his neck gently and caressing. Ryouta closed his eyes, smiling happily. _He looks like a puppy_ , Kasamatsu thought, and no, of course it wasn’t cute, but it did warm his heart, to see him so happy to be with Kasamatsu. “But I think it will be fun with them there.”

“If you say so,” the answer came out lazily, as he was more interested in pet Kise’s head, getting closer to touch their foreheads, “I don’t really have any complaints.”

His answer was a chuckle, as he slowly approached Yukio to touch their lips.

Xxx

It was going to be a simple ceremony. Actually, they couldn’t really call it a ceremony. All they were going to do was to meet with their friends in the beach, watch the New Years fireworks – yes, they were marrying just six days after Kise’s proposal on Christmas, but it didn’t really matter. Kasamatsu didn’t think he could put up with waiting any longer anyway – drink some champagne, and that was it. 

Kasamatsu was nervous anyway.

“Yukio,” Kise said softly, holding some clothes in his hands, “I picked your clothes.”

Kasamatsu sighed, “listen”

Kise didn’t, “I know, I know. You don’t care about fashion and you don’t know anything about it. That’s why I can’t let you pick your clothes! You can’t look stupid in our wedding photo!” he said it like it would be the most disgraceful possible outcome, “And I made sure that those clothes are comfortable and fit you well. Also, I know you hate when it’s too hot, so they’re cool,” he was grinning, and Kasamatsu couldn’t help but smile. Actually, it was really nice of Kise. He knew the younger would always think of him, and he was nervous trying to figure out what to wear. After all, it was an important day, and, as stupid as it sounds – and _is_ \- he wanted to be the most handsome man near Kise that day. 

It was really thoughtful of Kise to help him out with that, since he knew so much about clothing. Also, he picked comfortable clothes just for him. He was thinking of him all along, and Yukio wanted to grab him by his collar and kiss him forever.

“Also,” Kise whispered next to his ear as he handed him the clothes, “they’re really easy to take off”

He took it all back. Kise was just a fucking brat.

“Get out,” he said, hitting him and pulling him away.

“Don’t wanna,” Kise giggled. Well, whatever. He was already in the nude anyways. He put on the clothes that Kise had picked for him, looking at himself in the mirror and trying to adjust his hair – he just didn’t know how. Kise hugged him from behind.

“See,” he whispered against his ear, “I told you, you look great. Those really…”

“Let me guess,” Yukio interrupted, “bring out my eyes”

Kise’s eyes widened at that, “oh, senpai, could it be that you’re starting to understand fashion?”

“Never gonna happen,” he answered matter-of-factly, still trying to do something with his short hair, “it’s just that you always say that when you like what I’m wearing”

“Is that so?” Kise looked like he was analyzing the fact deeply. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. So theatrical, “but you see, Yukio, I really like your eyes.” Kasamatsu turned around to face him, and Kise held his chin between his fingers, “their color is so beautiful, that greyish blue, I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s deep,” he proceeded, while looking _straight into his eyes_ , and Yukio swallowed, “like I could drown on them. They overwhelm me, and they're so expressive, when you're angry or happy, I see them shine within you. They're so beautiful...”

Oh-oh. Too close. Kasamatsu pulled him away. “Stop that!” he was blushing heavily, and he tried to hide that. He failed, “let’s just get goin–“ he stopped mid-sentence, leaving his mouth open and clearly _staring_ , because it was just then that Yukio noticed Ryouta. He was in black shorts, a dark pink shirt and had a black ascot around his neck. Dark colors did suit him. It made his eyes and hair look more bright and shining. Speaking of those, Kise had pulled his hair backwards, and Kasamatsu tried not to curse. The brat _knew_ he had a thing for Kise’s hair pulled backwards. He looked so beautiful and mature and _sexy_ like that.

“You… You look stunning,” he stuttered, feeling ridiculous because he wasn’t supposed to say that. 

Kise giggled. Of course he knew that. He did it on purpose because he knew Kasamatsu loved when he looked like that. Yukio would have kicked him if he didn’t want to kiss him so bad.

“Thank you, Yukio,” he said the last word slowly, like he was savoring it. He placed his hand on the back of Kasamatsu’s neck, and he felt a slight shiver. They were looking into each other’s eyes and Kasamatsu knew that Kise was genuinely happy. And he did understand, because he also wanted Kise to think he was handsome. “You too”

Yes. He could understand Kise. Absolutely. Because he was giggling too. He felt happy, “yeah, thank you for that.”

Ryouta kissed his forehead, “shall we go now?”

He smiled, “yeah.”

Xxx

They were surrounded by people, but they didn’t care. Most people didn’t care about them either. After all, it was new years. Everyone was looking expectantly at the sky, waiting for the party to start. They managed to get really close to the sea, to which Kasamatsu was staring happily. He had always loved the sea. It was hot, but the cool breeze that caressed his cheeks and the feeling of Kise’s hand brushing against his was enough to make him forget about it. He could feel the sand between his toes, and it was comfortable. Everything seemed right at its place, and he was so at ease. He inhaled deeply, the most honest smile in his face, his eyes shut.

The countdown to the New Years started.

“Ten,” the crowd yelled as Kise intertwined their fingers with Kasamatsu’s and they turned to face each other.

“Nine,” they again said, along with Kise’s soft whisper as he held Yukio’s chin with his free hand. Kasamatsu felt a shiver running down his spine.

“Eight,” he said along this time. His voice cracked a little, and he held Kise’s hand more tightly. He noticed that his fingers were shaking. So Ryouta was nervous too. This somehow made Kasamatsu feel more confident. He looked straight into Kise’s eyes and smiled, the tenderest smile he’d ever made.

“Seven,” his voice didn’t shake. Looking at Kise’s eyes, for the first time he didn’t think they looked like gold, but honey. That yellow was sweet and almost liquid, probably because he was trying to hold tears of joy. He put his arms around Kise’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Six,” they said at the same time, everyone else’s voices long forgotten. He felt himself being dragged by those honey eyes, the liquid pulling him further and further inside, refusing to let him go. The countdown and his heartbeat were in perfect sync. He was completely into that moment, he lived for it, his whole heart was there to be exposed. He could feel nothing but the sweetness of the honey and the sound of his heartbeat.

“Five,” he stopped holding Kise’s hand and placed his on Kise’s cheek, caressing it slowly, feeling the soft and warm skin against his own. He felt pale. Kise was so real, he was taking over everything around him. All the background was blurred. He stared intently at his face, trying to memorize it all – how lovingly Kise stared back at him, how smooth his skin felt, how the shape of his eyes was a perfect fit with his nose’s, how he could see Kise’s forehead because his hair was pulled back just the way he liked, how mature and happy he looked like that. How his lips were slightly separated, and he could feel his hot breath as he realized he was getting closer.

“Four,” his hand made its way to the back of Ryouta’s neck. He didn’t pull, just felt his skin and some drips of cold sweat that met his palm. His smile got larger, his eyes were shining even brighter. He was still staring at his lips. They were red and soft-looking, and he could somehow feel how warm they were, shaking a bit with anticipation as he got closer, closer…

“Three,” now he was pulling him by his neck, and Kise was also pulling him by his chin, eye contact reestablished. Kasamatsu’s heart was thumping so heart against his chest, it was bittersweet. It hurt, but it was soft.

“Two,” and then, even his heartbeat disappeared. He could feel absolutely nothing, he was too dragged into the sweetness of the golden eyes. He was shaking, his mouth was open in anticipation and he probably was staring at Ryouta like an idiot, but he paid no mind because he was so close, and his breath smelled fresh and hot, at the same time. Like chocolate when melting in your mouth. And he wanted to taste it so bad.

“One,” their lips brushed against each other’s, and he felt like he could melt. The need to feel him closer, however, had the exact opposite effect, and it was with a sudden strength that he pulled Ryouta closer, closing the gap between their mouths and tasting the entirety of his mouth. 

“Happy new year!” everyone around them screamed, jumped and opened bottles of champagne, some of them singing and hugging each other. They just stayed like that, feeling each other’s lips and tongue, until they separated. The fireworks behind them started exploding, and he loved it because the light just made Kise’s smile look brighter – exactly the way he wanted it to be. He didn’t notice that he was also smiling like an idiot. That was it. They were married. The yells of joy from people around them and the beauty of the fireworks were the most accurate description of Kasamatsu’s feelings one could ever imagine. For a moment, he thought there were too many fireworks, until he noticed it was just his heart, breaking the limits of his body and thumping hard against his chest, kicking his lungs and leaving him without air, chuckling and shaking.

Ryouta pressed his forehead against Kasamatsu’s. He wasn’t chuckling, instead he had a peaceful and tender, almost shy, smile, decorating his features in a perfect match with that loving eyes. So they both were wearing unusual expressions. And they both thought that they suited each other better than anything else in the world.

Maybe marriage did that to people. Maybe they were hopeless idiots in love. Probably both.

“Happy new year,” Kise whispered softly, and Kasamatsu could see some tears lying on Kise’s eyes. They didn’t fall, just stayed there until Kasamatsu wiped them with the back of his hands, “I promise I will make this year amazing, Yukio.” 

“Sure you will,” he said happily, and they hugged each other. Kise’s skin against his felt like home, and he could smell the familiar scent that came out of his neck. He embraced him tightly, not wanting to let him go just yet – not now, not never, because Kise was his, they were each other’s, and now he finally was _Kasamatsu Ryouta_ , and just the thought of that sent an undying smile to Yukio’s face. They then kissed each other again as the fireworks were still exploding in happiness behind them.

Or that’s what _should_ have happened, but Yukio found himself soaked in something weird that just flied on his face. He looked back to find Takao with a grin all over his face, holding the bottle of champagne in the air. The _empty_ bottle of champagne.

“Congratulations for your sappy marriage! And happy New Year! Cheers!” Takao screamed, jumping in the air.

“We can’t cheer now that you wasted all the champagne, Takao,” Midorima said, looking like he could die.

“Oh,” Takao was still grinning, “didn’t think of that.” 

Midorima adjusted his glasses, giving Kasamatsu a look that said, “I apologize. I still didn’t find the perfect place to hide his body.” He just sighed. Having Ryouta by his side, he knew exactly what Midorima’s gone through.

“Cong(r)atulations!!! I’m so excited!” Hayakawa screamed, slapping his own cheeks. Yeah, he sure was excited, but that wasn’t any new.

Moriyama was probably going to say something stupid – that he had planned for weeks since he was invited for his best friend’s wedding, but still stupid – but in the process he put his hand on Kasamatsu’s shoulder, immediately regretting the decision as he felt the cold liquid against his palm, “eew!” he screamed.

Aomine’s congratulations words were, “you two are so fucking disgusting.” That immediately made Kagami scream about how he was so annoying and just let them have their moment, it’s the most important moment of their lives. Aomine just grinned, “oh, yeah, I forgot you like that cheesy bullshit. Maybe you’re actually daydreaming about it too? Would you like to wear a wedding dress, Kagami?” and immediately they were trying to kill each other as Momoi held Aomine by his arms and Kuroko said something about “calming down, Kagami-kun.” 

Takao was screaming “happy new year!!” like crazy and Midorima was embarrassedly trying to make him shut up, which of course just made Takao scream more and more loudly. 

In short, it was chaos.

Kasamatsu felt a vein twitching inside him. Seriously, couldn’t they behave even in the fucking beach? At their fucking wedding? On the fucking New Year??? He felt his fist clench as he was getting ready to kick them all on the face…

And then he looked at Kise. His eyes were closed, like he was savoring the moment, and the largest grin was in his face. “Some things never change,” he said happily, as he watched the big mess that their marriage had become.

He gave up on the others, deciding that this wedding was his and no one else’s. He held Ryouta’s hand, kissing it, and then his cheeks and his nose, and tiptoed to kiss his forehead. Ryouta grabbed him by his waist and lifted him up to kiss his mouth shortly, stopping to chuckle a bit after every touch.

“Kasamatsu Ryouta,” Ryouta whispered, a bright smile on his face, and went back to kissing him, more deeply and with tongue this time.

Yes. Kicking them could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> YES HELLO THIS OTP IS KILLING ME YES  
> So, I live in Brazil and here it is 44-fucking-degrees-celsius so I completely forgot that coldness exists and that it's winter in Japan, so let's pretend that it's hot in Japan in the New Years, yes? Thank you very much and sorry.


End file.
